Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implantable medical devices.
Related Art
Medical device systems having one or more implantable components, generally referred to herein as implantable medical device systems, have provided a wide range of therapeutic benefits to recipients over recent decades. In particular, partially or fully-implantable medical device systems including active or passive (non-active) implantable components, such as hearing prostheses (e.g., bone conduction devices, mechanical stimulators, cochlear implants, etc.), implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs), implantable pacemakers, functional electrical stimulation devices or other neurostimulators, pain management implants, implantable drug or insulin pumps, mammary prosthesis/breast implants, cosmetic or reconstructive implants and prosthetics, etc., have been successful in performing life saving and/or lifestyle enhancement functions for a number of years.
The types of implantable medical device systems and the ranges of functions performed thereby have increased over the years. For example, many implantable medical device systems now often include one or more instruments, apparatus, sensors, processors, controllers or other functional mechanical or electrical components that are permanently or temporarily implanted in a recipient. These functional components perform diagnosis, prevention, monitoring, treatment or management of a disease or injury or symptom thereof, or to investigate, replace or modify of the anatomy or of a physiological process.